Hotline Sakakino
by GamerJay
Summary: School Days/Hotline Miami Crossover. What do you do if you found out your Significant Other likes to hurt other people? When a series of vigilante killings rocks the coastal city of Haramihama and is connected to Sakakino Academy, Makoto Itou finds himself drawn into a web of lies, murder and cold-hearted retribution. Will he come out alive, and with his sanity?


**Disclaimer: I don't own School/Summer/Cross Days or Hotline Miami. They are property of 0verflow and Dennaton Games, respectively.**

_**A/N:**__ The amount of insanity and the eventual gore factor in School Days and it's sequels/spinoffs is almost on part with Hotline Miami, that's how I got the idea for this fic. I took one look at the Tangled Family Tree of the characters in every 0verflow game ever made (courtesy of TV Tropes) especially that of Tomaru Sawagoe's…err… PROGENY…throughout 0verflow's games and thought: There's a twisted crime story right __**there**__._

_If you haven't played __Hotline Miami__, I recommend you do. It's a great game._

_Also, I've added __**musical cues**__. To enhance your reading experience I recommend listening to the songs, which you can easily find on YouTube. Enjoy reading…_

(47)

_Radish chain manager, 48 year old__** Asagi Inou, **__found murdered in apartment.__Cause of death: Massive blunt force trauma to the head. Witnesses see masked figures leaving crime scene, suspected connection to rise in vigilante activity throughout Haramihama Prefecture. Police have no suspects at this current time.  
__**- Haramihama Prefecture News  
**_

_****Crush – El Huervo****_

Five year old Itaru Itou had been crying for so long into her froggy backpack that the tears no longer fell. Sitting alone in the corner of the darkened room, the little black-haired, brown-eyed, pig-tailed Japanese girl opted to just sob as she quietly whimpered over and over again…

"Makoto-niichan…Makoto-niichan…Makoto-niichan…"

She couldn't remember how she ended up here, sitting alone in the dark. To her, this was some bad dream she just couldn't wake up from. She missed her mother, her brother, her friends, all those nice people that go to the same school as Makoto. She missed them all, and wanted to see their smiling faces again. Itaru could hear voices outside the steel door where a little light shone from underneath it, speaking English instead of Japanese. She couldn't understand what they saying, except for when they mentioned her by name, and always with sadistic glee, which sent cold chills through her body.

Suddenly she heard muffled shouts, followed by loud banging. The voices outside the door suddenly shouted angrily, before the wet sound of impact was heard, followed by banging against the door as something was pushed into. Itaru clutched her backpack tighter as the wet sound of impact continued against the door, then silence.

Itaru jumped when she heard a slump, then the sounds of keys jangling against the door's lock. She pressed herself harder against the corner, holding her backpack even tighter and covering her face with it. The door then opened, flooding the room with light. Itaru groaned slightly as she nervously lowered her backpack to see a darkened female silhouette standing in the doorway, and seemingly endless light.

She stepped forward, allowing Itaru to have a better look at her. She was as tall as Kotonoha-chan, and was dressed in Sakakino Academy girls' uniform. The fact her clothes and the crowbar she carried were stained with fresh blood. What confused her, however, was that she couldn't see her face.

Because of the yellow fox mask that she was wearing – _Kitsune_ it was called.

"Itaru…" her voice sounded muffled.

Recognising the masked girl's voice her reddened eyes went wide and she cried out in joy, _happy_ tears now falling.

"EMI!"

Itaru dropped her backpack and ran towards 'Emi', who in turn dropped her crowbar, got on one knee and reached for the little girl as she threw her arms around her neck, embracing her tightly as she stood back up. Itaru didn't care that Emi-neechan was covered in blood, and that's some of it was now on her, she found her.

"Why are you wearing a mask, Emi-neechan?" Itaru innocently asked.

Emi was silent for a few seconds, before Itaru could hear her sniffle a bit behind the mask.

"…oh god, Itaru-chan…" Emi sobbed behind the mask. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry…"

"Mmm…for what, Emi-neechan?" Itaru said quietly, arms still around her neck as she nuzzled into it.

"N-nothing," Emi stammered. "_Lad os få dig tilbage til din mor_."

Itaru leaned back in Emi's arms so that she could look at her masked face, "What did you say?"

Emi shook her head and adjusted her hold on her so that she was carrying her with one hand, so that she was sitting on her right arm and held her close so that Itaru could still wrap her arms around her neck. She then knelt back down and picked up the crowbar with her left hand.

"Let's get you home," Emi reiterated in Japanese, standing back up and walking towards the doorway. "Let's get you home, back to your mama, and into bed."

For once Itaru didn't feel like protesting bedtime, "Oh...ok."

Carrying Itaru, Emi stepped towards the door and paused.

"Itaru-chan?"

Yes, Emi-neechan?"

"Could you close your eyes, and keep them shut until I say so?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, please?"

"O-ok."

Itaru closed her eyes tightly just as Emi stepped out of the room that Itaru had been held in and into a hallway, a dimly lit light bulb hanging above them. Stepping over the bodies of the five thugs she had bludegoened to death with the crowbar, taking care not to slip on the blood and grey matter or any of the crude blunt weapons they carried.

She turned the corner, stepping over another bludgeoned corpse of another Japanese punk towards the stairs that led out ofthe cellar of the warehouse where the kidnappers had been holding Itaru. She ascended up the stairs.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Itaru asked.

"...no," Emi replied. "Not yet."

She entered the main warehouse area; the large doors all open leading outside open and letting the cold night air in. Emi immediatly reaquained herself with the corpses of the thugs she powered once she arrived here, all of them with all manner of horrific injuries inflicted upon them: Broken limbs, heads caved in, blood spatter and innards scattered all over. Emi grunted slightly as she stepped upward onto the ground level.

She then heard the sound of a van pulling just outside the main gate, several door open and shut followed by the sound of running footsteps. Five more thugs carrying crude implements of death such as pipes, baseball bats and chains ran in from the northern entrance, all of them immediatly and gaping in horror at the sight before them.

"W-what the hell?" they were all startled to see a bloodcoated fox mask wearing school girl carrying a little girl with her right hand and arm while holding a crowbar in the other.

"Y-you did ALL this?!" one of the thugs cried in disbelief, looking all around himself at the bodies strung all over the ground, surrounded by almost a dozen bodies.

Another thug stepped forward, producing a switchblade and grinning, "You're not going anywhere, you little gaijin bitch."

Emi frowned behind her mask as she felt her left hand, the one that gripped the crowbar, twitch.

"Itaru-chan?"

"Y-yes, Emi-nee-chan"

"I need to put you down for a minute. Turn around, cover your ears and _remember_ to keep your eyes closed..."

_****Soundtrack End****_

(47)

_****Sexualizer – Perturbator****_

_Frank Mikkelsen_

_Makoto Itou _

_Emily "Emi" Mikkelsen_

_Yuuki Ashikaga_

_Kotonoha Katsura_

_Sekai Saionji_

_**...also starring...**_

_Setsuna Kiyoura / Otome Katou _

_Hikari Kuroda / Nanami Kanroji_

_Taisuke Sawanaga / Roka Kitsuregawa_

_Chie Ashikaga / Kyouichi Kasannoin_

_Kokoro Katsura / Itaru Itou_

…_**with…**_

_Shun Hazama / Ayumu Inou_

_**..and…**_

_Tomaru Sawagoe_

(47)

**HOTLINE SAKAKINO**

_**A SCHOOL DAYS/HOTLINE MIAMI CROSSOVER**_

(47)

**Prelude: Phonecalls**

"_Please...wake up..."_

_****Silver Lights – Coconuts****_

Lying on something soft, the Boy woke up with splitting headache. Groaning, he opened his eyes to find out he was in a dark room barely lit by the street lights outside. He looked down and saw that he was lying on a soft bed. Looking around, he recognised a large bookcase, a desk and a counter with a TV and lamp on it. Rubbing the back of his head he sat up on the bed, realising he was in a very clean, tidy bedroom.

'_Whose_ room is this?' the Boy thought.

He got up and stumbled towards the door, briefly looking at the bookcase's glass door. He could make out a tall, short blonde haired, green eyed Caucasian adolescent somewhere between sixteen and eighteen staring back at him. And he was wearing a Japanese made leather biker's jacket that was coloured yellow in the middle and it's sleeves were white.

"What?" his reflection mouthed what he just muttered.

He opened the door, stepping out into the hallway. Wobbly on his feet, his left hand was on the wall as he walked towards what was he thought was the door that led into the living room, and hopefully the front door. He opened the door to reveal a pitch black room. He stepped into, hand blindly skimming across the wall looking for a light switch.

Suddenly down lights came down on three Masked Figures sitting in single chairs in the living room. In the centre was a guy wearing the same jacket as him. And he was wearing a Rooster animal mask – _Richard_.

Sitting to his left was a shapely, slightly busty adolescent girl in a red dress and wearing a Horse mask – _Don Juan._

To his right was another guy who was wearing a suit with a red tie and wearing an Owl mask – _Rasmus_.

"Hello," 'Don Juan' greeted him, her pleasant voice actually making the Boy feel somewhat relaxed to hear. "Are you lost?"

"Uh…" the Boy groaned. "I…"

"Oh…" she sounded forgetful. "You don't remember who you are, do you?"

The Boy rubbed his head, realising that he couldn't remember anything. Names, places, faces…all were fuzzy.

"Maybe it's best if it stays that way," the Horse-masked girl said, reasonably.

"But I know you," 'Richard' drew the Boy's attention, his voice sounding exactly like his. "Look at my face…"

The Boy squinted at his Rooster-masked doppelganger.

"…we've met before, haven't we?"

An annoyed snort drew the Boy's attention towards 'Rasmus', who was slouching in his chair.

"I don't know you!" the Owl masked male student growled. "Why are you here? You're no friend of mine!"

'Don Juan' politely cleared her throat, "Do you want me to tell you who you are?"

"Huh?" the Boy's headache made him start to feel concussed now. "I…"

"It will mean having to take responsibility for everything you've done," 'Don Juan' explained. "And you've done some very terrible things."

"What things?" the Boy queried, feeling more lost, and wobbly on his feet, by the second. "I don't…I don't know…"

"You really don't remember me?" 'Richard' asked, sounding exasperated. "Fine, then. Here's a clue…"

'Richard' paused for a second.

"Does March the 25th mean anything to you?"

The Boy put a hand over his left eye and stopped swaying on his feet, feeling like a light bulb just flickered on in his head.

"A-a week before school in Japan begun," he said.

"Mmm-hmm…" 'Richard' nodded. "And when we first met each another."

The Boy's eyes widened.

"Ah…" 'Richard' sounded delighted. "You are remembering something now, right?"

****Soundtrack End****

(47)

**March 25****th****, 2007  
Haramihama, Haramihama Prefecture, Japan**

It was close to evening as the sun began to dip beyond the hills surrounding the coastal city of Haramihama, nicknamed 'The Miami' or 'The Ibiza' of East Asia. 17 year old Makoto Inou was walking the familiar road towards his apartment block past the gas station, all the while he was staring at his mobile phone of a picture he had just taken a week before the school holidays started a couple of months ago. It was of himself hugging a black-haired little girl in a pink dress.

He smiled. It was his much adored, estranged little sister Itou Itaru, who was currently in the custody of their mutually loathed, bastard of a father. All those rumours surrounding his father Sawagoe Tomoe had to be bullshit, right? Itaru was safe with him, right? No way would he let bad things happen to his own little daughter, truly?

"Hey Frankie…mind holding this for me?"

"My hands are full already, sis."

"Pfff…lightweight."

Makoto's head shot up to see a taxi pulled right in front of his building. His eyes lit up to see a fairly tall, blonde-haired girl dressed in sweater and pants pulling a luggage bag out of the trunk, another blonde-haired guy standing nearby with her own trunk with the handle pulled out so that he could drag it behind him; a duffel bag slung over his right shoulder. Makoto was fixated more on the girl. He found himself holding his breath as the girl turned around towards him to reveal a cute face and green eyes.

He blushed lightly, drawing the attention of the two Caucasians.

"Hey…!"

Makoto gasped as the girl narrowed her eyes at him. He noticed the guy, who was wearing a white shirt and jeans, and almost as tall as Nanami Kanroji, that member of the girls' basketball team from Year 1, Class 3. He had the same eye colour and height. No doubt they were twins.

"Do you live here?"

"Uh…y-yes…"

The girl smiled, "Could you give us a hand, please?"

"Uh…" Makoto was taken back, before nodding. "Sure."

Makoto walked over towards the taxi, the girl motioning towards two large duffel bags in the trunk.

"Thanks, we _just_ moved here," the girl explained as Makoto reached for them, the weight nearly bringing him down as he pulled them out of the trunk. She smirked, "And we need all the help we can _beg_ for."

"I-it's no problem," Makoto grinned awkwardly. "You're new, huh?"

The boy banged on the top of the taxi, its driver revving the engines before taking off and leaving them standing in from the apartment building's entrance.

"Yeah," the girl said as she held her own luggage bags in hands. "I'm _Emily Mikkelsen_…"

She motioned towards her brother.

"…the big lug standing behind me is _Frank_."

'The big lug' raised a hand and waved, "Hi."

"Hi…" Makoto replied, sounding awkward. "I'm Makoto. Itou Makoto.

A brief period of silence followed, with Makoto standing awkwardly in front of the twins, carrying a quarter of their luggage.

"So…which floor are you?"

"Tenth floor," Frank answered, then addressed Emily. "Apartment 10-8, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Oh," Makoto smiled. "That's right next door to where _I_ live."

Emily grinned, "Small world."

Makoto chuckled, "Y-yeah."

He noticed Frank was glowering at him slightly. He stopped smiling and bowed his head lightly, trying to avert the taller boy's gaze. Emily noticed and frowned at her brother lightly.

"Shall we go?" Makoto queried.

(47)

Frank had briefly stopped to retrieve a letter from Apartment 10-8 mailbox, drawing interest from Makoto. However, he turned away immediately as he joined him and Emily where they joined him in the elevator, Emily pressing the button to take them up to the eighth floor. For the first few seconds the trip was spent in silence as they stood side by side, staring at the lift doors.

"So…" Makoto broke the silence. "Where'd you move from?"

"Coppenhagen," Frank replied.

He noticed Makoto's confused look. Emily sighed.

"Denmark," she added.

"Oh," Makoto nodded, with interest. "You…uh…speak Japanese _very_ well, Mikkelsen-san."

"Thanks. Half of the family has roots here," Emily replied, still looking at the door. "Call me Emi."

"Ah…ok," Makoto's face lit up. "Emi."

The lift came to a stop and the door opened, where they stepped out and walked down the corridor towards their apartments. They then stepped in front of the door into Apartment 10-8

"Well, here it is," Emi declared. "Frank?"

"Mmm."

He tore open the envelope, producing a single key. He unlocked the door and opened it. Entering the apartment, they found it was clean, fully furnished and ready to be habitable. Makoto noticed the furniture was all new, and not a speck of dust to be found anywhere.

"Just drop all that in the living room," Frank said as he dropped the bags he was carrying onto the sofa and stepped over towards the kitchen area. Opening the fridge he found it was already stocked.

"Mmm," Frank hummed as he pulled out a glass coke bottle, popped the lip off and begun downing it.

After putting their luggage down in the apartment, Emi walked Makoto out with a smile.

"Well, thanks for the help, Itou-_kun_," Emi said, silently enjoying watching the Japanese teenager blush lightly. She smiled, "Sorry…still getting used to saying those little suffixes."

Makoto chuckled nervously, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. "Er…it's no problem, really. Hey…"

"Mmm?" Frank sounded annoyed.

Makoto noticed Frank staring at him from behind Emi's back. He gulped.

"Err…are you and Frank going to school here?"

"We are," Emi said, then turned and called to Frank, who was now facing the fridge as he shut it's door. "It's Sakakino Academy, right?"

After taking another sip of his coke, Frank answered in Danish, "_Ja_."

"That means 'yes'," Emi whispered to Makoto. "So…see you in a week, maybe?"

"Ah…yeah. Sure," Makoto nodded. "See you later."

Emi gave him one last smile before closing the door, leaving Makoto standing outside of it, almost in a daze.

"Wow…" he muttered, almost shell-shocked as a rather stupid smile begun to form on his face, slightly in denial that he had just gotten acquainted with a beautiful blonde foreign girl.

His eyes widened when he checked his watch. He frowned.

'Oh…right. Dad's gonna be staying at the Cherry Radish tonight,' he thought at he stepped over towards his apartment door. 'Might be able to see him without mom finding out.'

He sighed.

'Maybe he brought Itaru with him. And if he has, I'll get her the hell away from _him_!'

(47)

****Deep Cover – Sun Araw****

"_J__eg kunne ikke lide udseendet af denne lille Eroge hovedperson ..."_ Frank said as he put his empty coke bottle on the counter.

Emi frowned at him as she walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa, "_Japanese_ please, Frank. We'll gonna be speaking that _a lot_ around here."

Frank sighed, "That guy kinda put me off a bit."

"You say that about _every_ guy that I make eye contact with," Emi rolled her eyes. "It's annoying."

Frank chuckled darkly, "Well _pardon_ me for being your brother then. By the way, about that supermarket job down the road?"

"Yep," Emi smirked. "I start next week, just after school…"

Suddenly a loud ringing tone can be heard in Frank's left pocket. The boy reached into it and produced a black/red coloured cell phone. They both glanced at each other, unsure.

"Someone has your number already?" Emi asked.

Frank shrugged and flipped it open.

"_Hej_?"

_Hi, is this Apartment 10-8? _A young female voice on the other end asked.

"…yes."

_Great! I heard you and Emi-chan just moved here. I wanna be the first to say 'welcome' on behalf of the Welcoming Committee at Sakakino Academy. I left a box of cookies outside your door for you and your sister to enjoy, including a recipe list. You might want to read it carefully, though, ingredients in Japan a _little_ bit different here than where you're used to._

Frank narrowed his eyes, knowing where this was going.

_Sooooooo…enjoy. Maybe I'll see you around at Sakakino, maybe I won't. You never know._

*CLICK*

Frank put the receiver back down. He then stepped over towards the luggage and opened his duffel bag.

"So…who was that?" Emi asked as Frank pulled out a Japanese made yellow/black coloured drum dried leather jacket. He put it on over his shirt.

"One of the neighbours wishing us well," Frank replied, before stepping towards the door. "I'm gonna go out for a while. What do you fancy for dinner?"

Emi raised her eyebrows. She then smiled and said, "I'm not too picky."

Frank nodded and opened the door. He looked down to see a parcel lying at his feet. He picked it up and tore it open to reveal a Rooster animal mask, _Richard_, keys, and a note which said…

_Hotel Cherry Radish  
15th Floor  
Presidential Suite_

_The Target is an Amulet  
Discretion is of essence  
Leave target behind Point-F2 in Dumpster  
Failure is not an option_

_We'll be watching you._

He stepped out the closed to the door behind him, leaving his sister alone in the apartment.

(47)

The keys were for a white coloured motorised scooter that found himself driving down the main road leading towards the central commercial district of Haramihama, already feeling hot underneath the helmet. One could easily find the Cherry Radish Hotel as it was one of the tallest buildings in the city. He accelerated further, briefly going over the speed limit and overtaking a car before taking a left and into one of the alleys, a couple of blocks away from the Cherry Radish.

****Soundtrack End****

He then pull the key out of the ignition and put his helmet in the left carrybag, exchanging it for a pair of black clothes that he put on. He then stepped out of the alleyway and walked the rest of the way towards the Cherry Radish, drawing the attention of at least a couple of locals who were surprised to see someone wearing an Japanese made leather jacket. He ignored them and continued walking, eyes off open as he appeared to become detached.

****Paris –M|O|O|N****

A few minutes later as he was standing outside the Cherry Radish. The automatic door slid open for Frank as he stepped into the lobby, passing his through the large, spacious and well-decorated foyer towards the elevators at the other end. Makng his way through a seemless ocean of hotelgoers who all didn't seem to notice the Danish boy with a very detached look on his face passing by them. He noticed he was about to walk past a sofa with a businessman siting on it, talking on his cell phone with his back turned. His briefcase was opened and he didn't notice Frank suddenly reach from behind and steal one of his pens, stashing it in his left pocket.

He reached the elevator, pushing the call button. He stepped aside as the elevator door opened, allowing the people in it to walk out. Making sure that it was empty Frank unzipped his jacket and took out the 'Richard' mask, pulled his hood down and put the mask over his face as he stepped into the lift and pushed the button for the fifteenth floor,briefly noticing a **47** scratched next to the button.

The doors then closed, followed by the sensations of being lifted upward. Frank sighed deeply as he looked up at the floor indicator...

5...6...7...8...9...

...then at the doors as he grippd the pen tightly in his left hand.

(47)

Outside the elevator door on the fifteenth floor two men in black suits, the stereotypical looking bodyguard types, stood guard at least ten paces away from the elevator, one sitting on a chair and the other leaning against the wall. If the one sitting was allowed he would be smoking a cigarette, but alas here he was forced to make sure that no one _else_ was allowedo on this floor, lest they disturb their boss and the _company_ he was currently keeping.

The sitting one grunted, "He actually reserved this _entire_ floor?"

The one standing shrugged, "Yeah, well. You _know_ Mr. Sawagoe."

The one sitting snorted and reached into his suit and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Unfortunately."

He then lit one up and took a drag, ignoring hotel policy on use of tobacco, much to his colleague's visible consternation.

"We make sure he can do whatever goddamn things he usually does with other human beings he can stand to let me smoke indoors _for once_," the sitting guard stated, almost in self-disgust.

DING!

Both heads turned towards the elevator door and the sound that indicated that someone had taken the lift up to this floor. The smoking one rolled his eyes and crackd his back.

"I thought reception was suppose to keep everyone away from this floor?" the smoking guard grunted. "Ah...well..."

He walked towards the elevator just as the door opened...

"Hey, the 15th floor is off limits to...to..."

...and found he couldn't speak when he saw that the guy was wearing a a chicken mask and holding a pen in his right hand. Faster then he could react, 'Richard' swiped the cigarette out of his mouth...

"Wha...ARGHHHHHHHH...!"

...and stuck it in his right eye. The suit stepped back howling in pain, clutching his burnt eye before being shoved aside by 'Richard', who made a beeline towards the other suit...

"OH SHI...!"

...who reached for the gun holster in his suit and just managed to pull it out before 'Richard' gripped the pen tightly and drove it into the other suit's throat, splattering arterial blood all as he toppled over backwards onto the ground, clutching at his torn throat. He spun around towards the suit he had blinded, who managed to pull out his gun and was about to pull the trigger when 'Richard' swung a left hook and knocked him to the ground.

The suit's remaning good eye widened in horror as 'Richard' brought his foot down on his skull several times, each time letting off a resounding wet splatch as the chicken-masked killer caved his skull in, ending with a loud CRACK and blood splattering upward onto his hoodie.

He then ran down the hallway, hearing footsteps as more guards approached from around the corner. To his right was a glass case containing a fire axe. He was quick to smash it open with a kick then tear the axe out. Two more suits, guns drawn turned the corrner swung away, burying the head deep in one of the bodyguard's neckbefore throwing him against the other suit and pinning him to the wall. He then grabbed the suit by the head and slammed repeatedly against the wall, each with a CRACK.

Both suits then fell to the ground, the first one choking on his blood. Frank pulled the axe out then brought it down upon his head, finishing him off. He then looked up down the hallway at the door leading into the presidential suite. Axe trailing behind him he power walked towards the door and after three kicks it promptly gave way, revealing the large, spacious and well-furnished suite behind it.

Including the large king-sized bed and its sole occupant, who didn't appear to notice that Frank had just broken down the door. Stepping closer towards it, axe at the ready Frank saw that it was a woman. A dark-haired, fair-skinned woman sobbing quietly as she curled up in a fetal position, holding the cover tightly to her naked body. She stepped around the bed towards her side,where he noticed the movement of her eyes. He knelt in front of her, reached forward and gently opened one of her eyelids and peered close, seeing that her pupils were diluted.

'Drugged,' he thought, bitterly.

He then sneered behind the 'Richard' mask, stood up and stepped toward the sliding door at the other end of the leading into what he guessed was the living area, gripping the axe tightly. As he approached it he could hear muffled arguing through the doors.

"...you're useless Ayumu...never could..."

He slid the door open roughly, just in time to see a long-haired, small-bearded shaggy looking brown-haired young man in a white sleeping kimono, and wearing a strange looking _amulet_, shoved a fragile looking thirty-something year old short-blacked haired man in a business suit and tie to the ground right before Frank's feet. Frank recognised the man right away as helooked around to face him, surprise and alarm on his face.

Sawagoe Tomaru, President of Radish, _himself_. Billionaire, immortal, crook, pimp, rapist, incesteous reproductive abuser, all around _asshole_...if the rumours are to be believed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tomaru demanded angrily. "How'd you get in...?"

He was silenced when Frank gripped his axe with both hands. This only served to infuriate him even more.

"You're don't happen to be _one_ of _**mine**_, are you?" Tomaru asked, sounding genuine curious.

Frank just stared at him through his eyeholes of his mask. He stared at him _hard_.

"You do realise who I am right?" Tomaru pressed further. "And what I can...!"

Tomaru suddenly lunged at him, reaching for the fireaxe and gripping the handle tightly. Grunting with exertion Frank thrusted his hands forward and smacking Tomaru in the face with handle, sending him walking right back into a small glass table that shattered beneath his weight, screaming all the while and gripping his broken nose. The fallen salaryman watched as the rooster masked assassin stepped over towards Tomaru, lifting the fireaxe above his head and bringing it down upon Tomaru. The older man suddenly gripped a piece of broken glass and swung upward, slicing Frank across the front of his left hand as the teenager brought the axe down, which sliced through Tomaru's wrist and embeded itself in his chest. Tomaru let out a pained gasped and gripped the head of the axe, desperately trying to pull it out of his own chest.

"W-w-why...?" Tomaru gasped out loud. "What...did I...?"

Frank stared down at him hard through the eyeholes of his mask. He gave no answer, instead he stuck his left foot out against Tomaru's chest, eliciting another gasped cry from the man as he forced the axe out of his chest, before bringing it down again towards the head, splitting his skull apart with a loud CRUNCH!

****Soundtrack End****

****Crush – El Huervo****

Tomaru let out a light gasp before Frank pulled the axe out again, splattering blood and brain all over. His head then lulled back as he expired. The assassin then reached forward and tore the amulet and stuffed it into his left pocket, turned and approached the salaryman, gun still in his hand. There was tears in the salaryman's eyes as he stared up at Frank. They weren't tears of pain or sadness, rather they tears of joy, evident by the smile on the man's face.

"T-thank you," the salary man said.

Frank stepped towards him, still gripping the axe and put it against the salary man's temple. The salary man let out a happy gasp and closed his eyes, still weeping happily.

"Thank you."

Frank had thought about killing this man as well when he realised that Tomaru had managed to wound him, having sliced him across the front of his hand through his glove. He stared at the cut, tilting his head slightly as if it were a curiosity. His head then shot up when he heard sirens in the background.

"Y-you should go," the salaryman told him."I-I never saw you. Promise."

Frank regarded him a few seconds, before he nodded, turned around and stepped out of the presidential suite and leaving the salaryman alone with Tomaru's shattered corpse.

(47)

It was twenty minutes later when Makoto approached the Cherry Radish, and was alarmed to see both the police and ambulances parked outside, the cops setting up barricades and keeping onlookers back. Panicking, he ran forward only for a cop to approach him.

"Please keep back, son," the male police officer asked him.

"W-what happened?" Makoto asked, panicking. "My dad's supposed to be staying here. AND my sister."

"_Who_ is your dad?" the officer asked. "We'll see if we can help you find him."

Makoto frowned. This was more of finding his sister than his father.

"Sawagoe Tomaru," Makoto replied with a hint of disdain.

The officer looked at him as if he was joking. He then turned in time to see a gurney with a covered body being wheeled out. Makoto's eyes widened.

"Is that...?"

The officer turned back to him,"I'm sorry, kid. Did you want to talk to someone?"

"Just tell if he had a little girl with her...MY SISTER!" Makoto exclaimed desparetly. "Itou Itaru."

The cop shook his head, "No, we didn't."

Makoto gave one last glimpse at the gurney being wheeled into a waiting ambulance, before sighing.

'Guess he didn't bring her with him, after all,' he thought, sadly.

Makoto was shaken by his thought when a black-haired man in plain-clothes approached the two of them from behind the police tape.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

"This young man," the cop indicated Makoto. "Says that the deceased was his father."

"Is that so?" the man asked. "What is your name?"

"Ah...Itou Makoto," Makoto sounded awkward.

Noticing that Makoto didn't seem at all perturbed that his own father had just been murdered, the man said, "I'm Detective Takayashi Shiro. Maybe we should have talk right _over there_?"

(SSJNYH)

Frank parked his scooter just aside the designated alleyway, taking his helmet off and leaving it in the travel basket as he made his way into the alleyway, jostling with the medallion in his pocket as he turned the corner towards a green coloured dumpster. All this time he was still wearing his rooster mask.

He let out a deep sigh of relief as he suddenly felt the bloodlust that had gripped him back at the Cherry Radish slowly begin to disipate within him as he took the medallion out, got one one knee and depositied it beneath the dumpster.

****Soundtrack End****

"Oi...!"

****Release –M|O|O|N****

He paused when he heard someone call out to him from behind and he turned to see two punky looking teenagers at least a year older than him dressed in casual wear atkin to the stereotypical Japanese deliquent. One of them smirked and produced a switchblade.

"A little early for Halloween, don't ya' think?" the switchblade punk asked in a thick Osaka accent.

Frank said nothing.

"What'd you just slip beneath the dumper there?" the other punk asked. "Looked valuable."

"So why don't you slip your hand back underneath there and hand it over to us?" the switchblade asked. "And maybe we won't stick you."

Frank continued to say nothing. He just stood there, standing there and facing the two punks; immediatly aggravating them.

"Hey! Are you deaf or something?"

Still nothing.

"Fuck it, just stick em' Kazuya!"

The switchblade punk known as Kazuya stepped forward and thrust his switchblade towards Frank, who immediatly sidestepped, tripping him and sent him falling headfirst into the dumpster with a loud clang. Before the other punk could raise his fists Frank threw a left hook that connected with the punk's face, knocking him into the wall, hitting the back of his head hard where he slid down to the ground, cocussed. He turned to face Kazuya, having gotten back up and lunged at him again with the switchblade. Frank grabbed his knife hand, twisted it so that Kazuya dropped the blade as he felt his bone in his wrist crack, crying out in pain.

Frank then brough his knee up into Kazuya's crotch, causing his eyes to bulge out and fall to his knees. Frank then bent over and retreved the switchblade. He then stepped over towards the groaning Kazuya, whose hands were covering his shattered gonards. He looked up, tears of pain welling up in his eyes as he saw the rooster-masked man standing above him.

"P-please..."

Kazuya was about to scream when Frank grabbed him by his hair, but only gargles came out as Frank slit his throat with his own switchblade, where at the point he let go of his head and letting him toppled over sideways onto the pavement. His last view as everything grew dark around him was the rooster-masked killer stepping over to his friend.

Frankbrought his foot down on the other punk's head, smashing it against the wall...

****Soundtrack End****

"Wha...?"

****Crush – El Huervo****

...and immediatly his bloodlust faded. As if realising what he just done, his breathing quickened and he felt underneath his mask. Tearing it off he stepped back from the corpses of the two teens he had just murdered. He then felt nauseas as he clutched his mouth, quick rushing over to one of the nearby trashcan, tearing off the lid and throwing up into it.

He then staggered out of the alleyway, and walked right past his scooter as he began walking away from the scene aimlessly.

And his hand was _still_ bleeding.

(47)

Before he knew it Frank had somehow found himself sitting on a bench in what appears to be a park. He looked around himself, checking to see if he was by himself. To his relief he was; he didn't want anyone to notice that there was a slightly bloodied foreigner sitting alone in the park. He heard sirens in the distance and realised that it was going to be while before the heat from the Cherry Radish job would die down.

****Soundtrack End****

"Hi…"

****Miami – Jasper Byrne****

His head shot up in alarm to see a little purple haired, brown-eyed girl staring up at him from the ground.

"…_hej_," Frank hesitantly replied in Danish.

That flew over the little girl's head and tilted her head in confusion, "Huh? What'd you say?"

"Hi," Frank corrected himself in Japanese.

"KOKORO!"

The little girl spun around and Frank saw another girl whose purple hair was in a ponytail held by a red piece of cloth in a light-coloured jumper, undershirt and pants, this time his own age, running towards them; appearing panicked as she caught up with the little girl and pulled her away from Frank.

"How many times have I told you not to run off like that?" the teenage girl scolded the little girl, who Frank assumed was her younger sister.

"Sorry, nee-san," the little girl said, guiltily. She then pointed at Frank, "But he looked lonely."

"Huh? OH…!" the adolescent girl exclaimed, as if noticing the blonde boy for the first time.

Their eyes met, Frank's own orbs widened as he looked up at the girl, almost feeling like he was being entranced by her beautiful violet-coloured eyes. He took the time to study her – beautiful face, a really nice figure and, Frank blushed lightly, a rather generous looking bust. However he made sure to focus his sight only on her wonderful-looking face and eyes.

"A-are you alright?" the girl noticed the blood on him.

He swallowed, before nodding.

"Yes," Frank said. "I...I had a accident..."

"His voice is funny, nee-san!" the little girl took note of his accent.

"KOKORO! How rude!" the older girl scolded her, appearing mortified. Kokoro immediatly dropped her head slightly in shame.

The older girl turned back to Frank, her eyes widened with concern, "O-oh dear. Do you need...to go to the hospital or anything?"

Frank shook his head, "I'll live. I..."

He paused, before getting up off from the bench and standing up straight, startling both girls with his height. He was a good head talller than the adolescent girl, who instintively held her sister closer to her leg.

"Nee-san, he's TALL!" the little girl exclaimed, rather excitably.

"Kokoro-chan," the teenage girl hushed her again.

Frank smiled lightly, "Kokoro...that's a nice name."

Kokoro looked up at his face, and smiled brightly, "What's your name, mister?"

"I'm Frank Mikk.._Mikkelsen_ Frank," he swapped his first and last name to fit with Japanese naming standards

"I'm Katsura Kokoro! This is my big sister Kotonoha!" Kokoro indicated her big sister,excitably pushing her towards him."Say hello, nee-san."

"Wha...HEY!"

Frank cringed and extended his hands forward, grabbing her by the shoulders to keep her from sending them both falling backward. Kotonoha promptly turned a deep hue of red, while Frank just looked away, blushing lightly as well.

"Uh...hi," Frank mumbled, awkwardly. "Katsura-san..."

"Mikkelsen-san," Kotonoha averted his gaze. "S-sorry, c-could you...please maybe let go of me?"

Frank promptly did so, cracking his fingerdaferwards. He then scratched the back of his head when he noticed that Kotonoha was rubbing her left arm and trying to avert her gaze, appaering slightly flushed.

"Sorry, I...I should go now..." he broke the slience, much to the teenage girl's surprise and the little girl's disappointment.

"Uhhhhhh..." Kokoro pouted, disappointingly.

He turned and went to walk the other way. Kotonoha's somehow felt alarmed when she saw him turn away, as if she had scared him somehow.

"Nee-san, his _hand's_ bleeding!" Kokoro cried out in alarm, pointing at him.

Kotonoha gasped lightly, "W-wait!"

Frank paused. Kotonoha steppd towards him, undoing the piece of cloth tying her hair in a ponytail and letting her long hair loose. She reached for his hand, took his glove off and wrapped the fabric around his wound. The boy watched quietly, a mixture of amazement and perplexment on his face. She then looked up at his face.

"Are you s-sure you're going to be alright? I can...lead you to the hospital...or the police station...or..."

She paused when she saw that he was just staring at her, as if what she just did for him was an anomaly of some sort.

Frank smiled, silencing her, "I will be _now_...Katsura-san."

Kotonoha once again blushed lightly, from the way he spoke to her with respect and kindness and she could see that he was looking her _straight_ in the eye, and not anywhere _else_ on her body like so many other boys , which elicited dirty looks from the most girls she knew as well.

"I don't live too far away, so don't worry about me," Frank reassured her. "Thank you. Sorry for ruining your night."

Kokoro waved at him, "Good night, Mikkelsen-san! Hope we can see you again."

Frank waved back, "Maybe."

Kotonoha watched him walk down the footpath that led out of the park, quietly; rubbing her hand uncertainty as he disappeared out of sight.

"Mikkelsen-san..."

****Soundtrack End****

(47)

****Daisuke – El Hurevo****

Saionji Sekai yawned as she waited out the remaining ten minutes of her shift at Radish, one of the more popular restaurants in Haramihama that wasn't too far from the beaches. She had brown coloured shoulder length hair and she was dressed in the familiar, slightly skimpy uniform that the restaurant owner, Saionji Youko, her mother, insisted the entire female staff wear. Including _cat ears_.

Speaking of whom she was in back room, presumbly with sales or stuff Sekai didn't care about. She noticed the two other remaining staff, Hashimoto Oruha – a short blue haired, blue-eyed girl, and Murayama Noan, a long-browned hair girl with violet eyes, cleaning the plates and leftovers off the tables.

'Back to school in another week,' she thought. 'And Setsuna will be sitting next to Itou-kun this year. Wonder if...?"

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of an engine pulling in front of Radish. She looked ahead to see a tall person dressed in a white shirt and jeans get off his scooter, briefly noticing his jumper stuffed into one of the side carriers. He then pulled off his helmet to reveal his foreign face and short blonde hair, which caused Sekai's eyes to widen and he momentarily blushed.

"Wow...great timing!" Noan also noticed the scooter pull up in front of the restaurant. "Better...whoa...!"

They noticed the foreigner leaving his helmet on the scooter as he ran a hand through his blonde hair as he walked towards the door. Both Noan and Oruha looked at one another, blushing lightly, before they came close to tripping over one another as they rushed towards the door, eager to serve the tall, handsome foreigner that had just pulled up into the restaurant ten minutes before closing time.

Just as Frank reached for the door Noan grabbed the handle and pulled the door inward.

"Irasshaimase!" both waitresses chorused and bowed their heads. "Welcome to Radish!"

Frank was momentarily dazed by their immediate greetings (not to mention what they were wearing) but shook his head and responded, "…hi."

"Shall I…?" both waitresses once again said, before they paused, faces red before Noan cleared her throat. "Shall I direct you to your seat?"

Frank looked past them towards the girl behind the counter, whose eyes lit up when she noticed him looking at her, "Actually…do you do take away?"

"Um…hai, we do," Sekai nodded, smiling lightly.

Frank then stepped past Noan and Oruha pouted behind his back as he stepped past them towards the counter.

"In that case I'll have two serves of the…uh…Special, please."

Noticing Noan and Oruha glaring playfully at her behind his back, Sekai lightly gasped when he noticed Frank was looking at her oddly before she focused on her view on them, "S-sure the uh…Miso Soup with fried dumplings?"

"Sounds nice," Frank smiled. "How long will it take?"

"Ten…uh…fifteen minutes," Sekai replied, then looked at her computer screen as she calculated the cost. "That'll be… 2066 yen. You can pay once we give it you."

Frank nodded. He then stepped over towards one of the tables seated next to the window, sat down and pulled out his phone. Sekai's eyes lit up with interest towards this newcomer, unaware that her mother had stepped out from the back office, having heard all the commotion and noticing past Sekai's shoulder the caucasian that was sitting at one of the table seats.

Saionji Youko beared a remarkable resemblance to her daughter, albeit older with much longer hair and slightly larger bust and was dressed in a purple and white blouse that was slightly undone, showing as much cleavage as the waitresses' uniforms. She stepped up behind Sekai, startling her daughter and he squeal drawing Frank's attention, to glance over at them from his phone, before dismissing them and went back to going through his message inbox.

Youko smiled and tapped her daughter's shoulder, "Well...?"

"Well _what_?" Sekai replied, sounding annoyed at her.

"He's just sitting _there_," Youko whispered harshly to her. "Why don't you go over and _talk_ to him."

"Wh-what?" Sekai blushed. "Me?"

Youko nodded, "Call it a good feeling. Just one look at him and I know he's a _keeper_."

"Mooooooommmm..."

"Hush...Sekai-chan," she gently turned her daughter's face so that she could whisper into her ear. "This is what you can say to him...?"

Sure enough Frank was focusing on his inbox, humming lightly to himself when he felt slight vibrations underneath him as somone sat down opposite down. He put his phone down to see the cashier sitting opposite him, smiling and look very awkward in front of him. Frank just stared at her, right eyebrow raised in perplexment.

"Hello," Sekai said.

"...hello...?" Frank replied, sounding confused.

Sekai's smile faded when she throught she had made him feel uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes towards her mother, who smiled encouringly at her.

"So...are you here on vacation?" Sekai asked.

"Nope, moved here," Frank replied, focussing back on his phone.

"Oh..." Sekai's eyes lit up. "Like...permenantly."

"Yeah," Frank replied.

Sekai eyes brightened, then smiled lightly, "Oh...so...you'll be attending school here, right?"

"Sakakino Academy?"

"Mmm-hmm..."

"Yep."

Silence enveloped the two of them as they sat there facing each other, Frankstill playing with his phone while Sekai slowly became crestfallen, believing she was fast losing his interest.

"Ummm...so, you speak Japanese _very_ well," Sekai pointed out.

Frank put his phone down on the desk, focussing his attention solely on her now.

"You think so?"

Sekai nodded, "Yeah."

The blonde smiled, "Yeah. _I_ think so too."

Youko smiled pleasantly at the two of them, before deciding to turn and head towards the kitchens to see how their last customer of the night's Special was coming along. Both teens were silent once again, Frank reaching for his phone before putting it in his left pocket.

"Saionji," the girl finally introduced herself.

"Mikkelsen," the boy followed suit. "You work part time here?"

Sekai nodded, "Yeah, I..."

She paused when she noticed Frank's bandaged hand. He noticed her staring at it, concerned...

"Ah, this is nothing," Frank said. "You attend Sakakino, then?"

"I'm going to be," Sekai said. "You?"

"...there any other high school in Haramihama?"

"Nope."

"Then, yeah."

Sekai giggled lightly, Frank unable to keep the smile off his face as well.

And so they talked for a good thirteen minutes, mostly about Sekai and her extended family owning Radish, the restaurant they were currently sitting in and all all over greater Japan; immediatly drawing suspicion from Frank and that he had just murdered the man who _owned_ Sekai attempted to steer the conversation about Frank, he was quick to change it to something else...

"They make you wear _that_?" Frank indicated Sekai's uniform, pointing at it.

She blushed and subconsciously covered her cleavag. Her tone of voice immediatly turned venomous, "Uh...well...y-you have a problem with it?"

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just..." Frank paused, looking he was regretting wht he said. "Well...it's kinda odd..."

"Uh...blame mama," Sekai grumbled and slumped in her seat. "Rake in the customers any and _every_ way possible she always says."

"...she's like _that_, huh?"

Sekai snorted, "Always."

"Hmm."

Soon enough, Frank's order was done. Sekai was back behind the counter and when the blonde was about to pay...

"Oh please!" Youko was immediatly up against the counter next to Sekai, giving her a fright and almost causing Frank to drop his wallet. Absolutely beaming, she said to him, "No need for that...it's on the _house_!"

"MOM!" Sekai exclaimed. "What's...?"

"We look forward to your patronage in the near future, Mikkelsen-san," Youko said. "I'm sure you and Sekai-chan will be attending Sakakino together, correct?"

"...yes," Frank replied.

"That's great," Youko was still smiling. Before she could continue the phone in the back room rang. "Oh...well, I'm sure you two will become GREAT friends. Have a good night, Mikkelsen-san."

Humming a happy tune to herself, Youko turned on her heels and walked towards the back office, leaving Frank and Sekai standing there, awkwardly watching her disappear into the back before the turned to each other. Sekai blushed lightly and smiled lightly.

"You're mom's..." Frank began.

"Weird?" Sekai finished for him. "Yeah, she is, huh?"

"Actually, I was going to say she's _nice_," Frank smiled. "But I suppose _that's_ true. Well...how much was the soup _again_...?"

"Oh, you heard her it's on the house," Sekai pushed the bagged food towards him, smiling. "Consider it a 'Welcome-To-Japan-Great-To-Have-You-Here' present."

Frank raised his eyebrows as his eyes lit up, "T-thanks. Guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," Sekai said, before bowing her head slightly towards him. "Thank you for your patronage."

Frank gave a curt nod before he stepped out of the restaurant and went to his scooter, stowling his food in scooter's side carrier before putting his helmet on, Sekai was left absolutely beaming, then noticed Oruha smirking over at her.

"Wow...never thought Saionji-san would try to play matchmaker, huh?" Oruha giggled. "Guess _it does_ run in the family."

Sekai held her breath and her eyes lit up in realisation before she nade an about face she went for the back room to where her mother was, Oruha still smirking at her.

"Mom," she began, trying her best to sound annoyed but instead sounded like she was about to squeal with delight. "Were you trying to set me up with..._mom_?"

****Soundtrack End****

She found Youko sitting on a wooden chair, a look of devastation of her face and tears pouring down her eyes, cordless phone in her hand . Sekai tended to her almost immediatly.

"Oh, no...what's wrong, mama?" Sekai grabbed her gently by her shoulder and hugged her.

Youko turned to face her daughter, eyes quivering as Sekai could clearly see disbelief in her orbs.

"My...my..." Youko mumbled. "Your _grandfather's_ just been murdered..."

(47)

"Huh...?"

On his way back to the apartment complex Frank happened on a perculiar sight. As he passed by a bus stop he thought he noticed a little girl whose black hair arranged in pigtails tied with pink ribbons wearing a swear and was clutching a froggy backpack to her chest. Hitting the brakes on his scooter he did a U-turn and drove back towards the stop.

The little girl looked up to see a teen wearing a yellow and black coloured jacket step towards her, taking his helmet off. She frowned and looked away from him.

"What are you doing here _so_ late?" Frank asked her, crouching before her and smiling gently.

Seeing that this strange teen was being nice to her, Itaru looked at him.

"...I'm going to see my big brother," the little girl replied, sounding strangely comfortable with talking to a stranger such as him.

"By _yourself_?" Frank asked, sounding bewildered.

Itaru gave a big smile and nodded, "I know the way to Makoto-niichan's place...I've been to his place a lot of times..."

"...Makoto?" this perked Frank's interest.

Itaru's eyes brightened, "You know nii-chan?"

(SSJNYH)

"I'll give your mother a call if we learn something new, okay Itou-san?"

Makoto nodded to the detective as he climbed out the passenger seat of his car.

"Ok," Makoto said. "Thanks, Takayashi-san."

"Good night, Itou-san," the older man smiled. "Look after your mom and your sister, 'kay?"

Makoto watched Takayashi drive off, watching him disappear down the road away from his apartment complex. He sighed bitterly and deeply, sounding like he had just been holding his breath ever since he had been taken to the police station to answer some questions, and confirm that Sawagoe Tomaru _really_ was his **father**. He shook his head, dreading how his mother was going to react to the _bastard's_ death. Then he went back to being scared for his little sister.

His eyes widened when he head the sound of a small engine pull up behind. He spun around...

"MAKOTO-NIICHAN!"

Makoto was surprised to see his little sister waving at him from Mikkelsen's scooter as they pulled up before him. Getting off first, Frank took the helmet off Itaru before picking her up and depositing her on the ground, prompting the girl to then run towards her older brother and throw herself at him in a warm hug.

"I-Itaru-chan," Makoto sounded just as surprised.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as Itaru buried her face in his stomach, happily. He looked up to see Frank approach him, looking very unhappy.

"I saw her waiting by herself at a bus stop a few blocks from here," Frank explained. "I wasn't going to just leave her there."

Makoto's eyes widened, before he nodded, "A-arigato, Mikkelsen-san."

Frank returned the nod, then looked down at Itaru as she removed herself from Makoto to smile cutely up at Frank.

"Thank you, Frank-kun."

The blonde boy returned the smile.

(47)

It was a silent ride in the elevator up to Makoto and Frank's floor, Itaru standing between them and happily drinking from a popper. Makoto glimped down at his sister, and she smiled back up at smiled back, happy that she was here with him and nowhere near their father; whom she would never have to be around ever again.

"So...you brought home dinner for you and Emi-san?" Makoto asked, wanting to break the silence.

Frank nodded, "Yeah. The special from Radish."

Makoto tensed up.

"You ok, Itou-san?" Frank then asked, having noticed.

"Y-yeah," Makoto nodded. "It's just...something BAD happpened tonight."

"Mmm?" Itaru looked up at him. "What, Makoto-neechan?"

He smiled reassuring down at her, "Nothing concerning you, Itaru-chan."

"Not serious I hope," Frank then asked, briefly smiling down at Itaru and her returning the smile as well before resuming drinking her popper.

"No, not really," Makoto sighed. "It's just..."

DING!

"WE'RE HERE!" Itaru cried out happily.

Walking down towards their neighbouring apartments, Itaru now hoisted atop Frank's shoulders and still drinking her popper, they resumed being silent around one another up until they reaced their doors, where an envelope was sticking out of Frank's door.

"You live next door to Makoto-neechan?!" Itaru squealed with delight as Frank gently put down right in fron of Makoto's door, before taking the letter and stuffing it into his pocket. "Can I come over sometime?"

"I-Itaru-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, take back. "I don't think..."

"We'll see," Frank said as he pulled the envelope out and stashed it in his pocket.

He then patted Itaru's head, the little girl giggling slightly, before giving a curt nod to Makoto before opening the door into his apartment.

"See you around, Itou-san.."

Frank then closed the door behind him, leaving Makoto and Itaru standing outside their own. Makoto blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the kind of person Frank was, before he felt Itaru tugging at his hand.

"Mmm?" he looked down at his little sister.

"I'm hungry, Makoto-niisan."

He smiled, "Then let's have dinner then and wait for mom to come home."

Itaru beamed up at him...

"Ok."

...and followed her older brother as they entered their aparment.

(47)

_**A/N:**__ That part in the beginning where I round off the main and major supporting characters names, that was a shout out to the opening credits of Nicolas Winding Refn's __Pusher__. Just picture a down light shining on each character in a dark room as you read each of their names, heh._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and I doubly hope I managed to capture everyone's personalities and quirks correctly, especially when it coes to Sekai._


End file.
